I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, after all
by finchel10
Summary: Set in a time Finchel is broken up. Circles come on in, just click on it, you know you wanna read it.


"Rachel, will you stop that please? Like, really." he murmured. God, why did she have to do that? Why did she have to look at him that way? It was already hard enough to be around her and not be able to touch or kiss her and she wasn't helping him at all. Anytime that had to rehearse she would just look at him a way that shatters his already broken heart into a million pieces. When they are singing, it's like she's singing every single song she sings to him or for him. She hasn't been that clingy after that day in the christmas tree lot but she lets me know in every single way possible way that she still loves me and wants me back. It's not like I've forgetten her either. I mean, I actually shouldn't even be mad at her cause i never even tried to reject her. I remember looking right back at her the way she does a few time, well, maybe a little more than a few but whatever that's not the point. I'm hurt. And I'm not sure if only time can heal this, you know, this is so much different than what happened with Quinn. The more you love someone, the more they can hurt you. Quinn's cheating hurt for sure but I'm not sure I ever felt this hurt before. It just hurts too much. And there she's again, looking intensely to me in the eyes while we're reharsing Barbra and Bryan's I Finally Found Someone in the audotorium. I'm not helping her at all by turning it back to her though.

As we sang the last words together, I knew I had to get myself out of there soon otherwise I was going to start crying. I don't know if Mr. Schue is doing this on purpose but I have a feeling he does because first we sang Goo Goo DollS' Iris and now I finally found someone? Okay, I'm a strong girl and a boy isn't going to come and ruin my life but there's only so much I can take. I've been trying my best not to go try to talk to him anytime I see him but when we reharse i can't help looking at his brown eyes. I can just spend hours maybe days looking into his eyes. He doesn't look any different. Two third of our rehersals all we do is gaze longingly at each other. This rehersal was no different. And he spoke just when i was about to get up and leave when the song ended. "Rachel, will you stop that please? Like, really." I knew what he meant but I behaved like I didn't. "Stop what?" "Come on, you know what I'm talking about" "Look Finn, I can't just make myself forget you. I apologized so many times, I lost count of it. I do everything possible not to bother you but i just can't take you out of my head, so I'm sorry this isn't something i can control" I also couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face, just like i couldn't help looking at his eyes. I tried to continue speaking but somehow i couldn't. I don't know how that's possible but for the first time in my life, i open my mouth and nothing comes out but a sob.

I has been over two months since we broke up and yeah, she's apoligized to me like a million times and she ended up crying in most of them but I've never seen her cry that hard. Before I could think, I was walking quickly towards her, I was an instinct, I just had to go comfort her. As I took her inside my arms, she hugged me with such yearning and that was the moment I felt tears coming down my eyes too. We were there, a month after we broke up, cyring in each other's arms, comforting each other and i felt my pain easing as the tears kept falling. I don't know how long we hugged each other there but we stopped when Finn pulled himself back and looked me in the eyes. "Rachel, you hurt me so bad. Like, really bad. But somehow I can't not love you. When you look me in the eye, when you sing, when you just speak you touch my heart. Cos it belongs to you. I tried forgetting you but it was just a waste of time. I guess I love you too much to let go that easy. We need another chance Rachel" "Does that mean you're forgiving me?" He laughed "Not compeletely yet but you have the chance the make me forgive you. I know you're going to find the perfect way to make it up to me, aren't you? You're Rachel Berry, after all, right?"

We laughed together and well, he was right i already had the perfect plan to make it up to him. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, after all.


End file.
